


All You Need is Love

by Badkenma_Goodkarma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child!Hitoka, Detective Iwaizumi Hajime, Detective Sawamura Daichi, Doctor Oikawa Tooru, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi Friendship, Social Worker Sugawara Koushi, baby!hinata, daisuga - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badkenma_Goodkarma/pseuds/Badkenma_Goodkarma
Summary: After Suga decides to foster, and eventually adopt, the two abused children from one of his cases, his best friend and roommate Oikawa agrees to help raise them.Things go awry when Suga is attacked and a homicide in their apartment building brings detectives Iwaizumi and Sawamura to their door.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure how many chapters I want this series to be. I'm thinking it might stop at 4, but it might go longer, so we'll see.  
> Also this chapter is shorter, but the other ones will probably be around 3k-4k.
> 
> *edit: i based hospital pay and interactions on personal experiences - idk how different it is everywhere else

 

Oikawa left the hospital after a twenty-seven hour shift, and probably would have been embarrassed about falling asleep on the train and drooling on the older man next to him, except he was too fucking tired to care. He mumbled the name of his stop as his head drooped, and he felt his eyes shut involuntarily.

He woke up to a hand shaking his shoulder.

“This is your stop, right?” He pried his eyes open to peer at the old man he had been using as a pillow. When he registered his words, he shot up and ran off the train, yelling a ‘thank you’ as he did.

He had never before been so grateful at the fact that him and Suga chose an apartment close to the station.

This wasn’t exactly how he pictured his life at twenty-four. Back in high school, he had been planning to be on Japan’s national team. Had told everyone he knew that he was going to be scouted. It was after being accepted on a sports scholarship that his knee gave out. He landed from a jump serve wrong and immediately tumbled to the floor. He remembered feeling numb on the way to the hospital. He couldn’t feel his kneecap or thigh, and no matter how hard he pressed his fingertips into the muscle tissue, the tingling feeling of nothingness never left.

The doctors told him he would never play again. A five-minute conversation that ended his dreams and left him staring blankly at the hospital bed.

His parents had been happy, although they tried to hide it. They wanted him to be a doctor, like his dad, and now he could.

So that’s what he did. He graduated in seven years at the top of his class, and was now killing himself in his residency, where he was working long hours for a job he didn’t like, and being so underpaid he had thoughts of becoming a stripper so he could go grocery shopping for something more than instant ramen.

He knew it was selfish of him to think like this. He was a damn good doctor and he got to help people in ways that most couldn’t.

It would make it easier if he was no longer bitter about being pressured into this career.

He walked up to his apartments and stopped, staring at the worn down buildings, so close together that the balconies opposite each other almost touched. It was four, five story buildings side-by-side. The white paint was peeling and at night he could hear the yelling of the many couples who were stuck in a loveless marriage.

He shuddered and walked to the stairs. He lived with Suga on the second floor, and although the inside of the apartment was nice - thanks to his amazing decorating skills - he hated walking up to their run down housing unit, knowing his neighbors’ loud voices would keep him up all night.

Suga was a social worker and worked almost has much as him, but for less pay. The nice thing was, they were both so exhausted all the time, that they didn’t have to worry about the other being loud or energetic when all they want to do is sit on the couch and doze.

Suga was his best friend, whom he met his freshman year of college. That was a rough year for Oikawa, and if Suga hadn’t been there to drag him out of his drunken self-pity, he would’ve probably been kicked out of school and then disowned by his parents.

He unlocked the door to their apartment and walked in. He paused on his way past the kitchen and did a double take at the box of diapers on counter.

He was pretty sure that both him and Suga were potty trained.

“Hey, Kou-chan…”

His voice trailed as Suga ran down the hallway next to the kitchen. He was waving his hands and making a shushing noise.

He came to stand beside Oikawa and leaned his hands on the kitchen counter, breathing heavily. His gray hair looked matted on one side, like he had been sleeping on it.

Suga looked at him sheepishly. “So, I’m guessing you didn’t get my text?”

Oikawa blinked and took his phone out of his back pocket. All the fatigue he had been feeling, vanished as he read the words glaring up at him.

 

_Kou-chan : Hey boo, so don’t get upset. But I did something. Don’t be mad! But I may have fostered a couple kids… okay see you when you get back. Love you, handsome!_

 

He looked up and saw Suga staring at him, biting his nails.

“What the fuck did you do.”

 

                                                                                                        ___________

 

_12 hours prior_

 

Suga groaned as his head slammed onto the desk in his tiny cubicle. This case was quickly spiraling out of his control.

For the past month, he’d been dealing with a child neglect scenario and while investigating the family, quickly realized it was physical abuse as well as neglect that was occurring. He tried to speed up the process, but the system took for-freaking-ever.

He rushed in this morning when he got the call, telling him the cops arrested the father when their neighbors called in a noise compliant. He’ll probably be let go quickly, with community service and stern warning, but Suga wasn’t satisfied. He didn’t want those people near those kids, ever agin. He saw it in their eyes when he interviewed them. The disconnect when talking about their son and daughter. He didn’t know why people had kids if they didn’t like them.

Suga started this job because he loved children and wanted to help, but every case he worked, he felt more and more dead inside. The kids he removed from abusive homes were placed in foster care, and he wasn’t allowed to check up on them after the case was closed to see if they were okay. For all he knew, the same abuse was happening in their new home.

It frustrated him to no end, and it was cases like this that were the hardest. When the children were so young, but their eyes already looked dull.

“Suga-kun.”

He jumped and swiveled in his chair, finding Yamaguchi at the opening to his office.

“I have the papers for those two kids from case thirty-five. I also have the address for their new foster home.”

He thanked Yamaguchi and took the papers from him. After the man walked away, Suga glanced at the foster parents information, and then looked at the pictures in Shouyou and Hitoka’s case file.

He was suppose to write up his final report and submit it today, but once he does, he can no longer see them.

He thought of Shouyou’s chubby cheeks of infancy and Hitoka’s smile as he gave her a candy bar during one of his visits.

They were adorable children and his heart hurt as he remembered meeting them when he first came to their house. He had bounced Shouyou on his knee while talking to Hitoka, asking about her school and daily routine.

Without giving himself a minute to reconsider, he grabbed their file and left the office, putting the address in his phone.

It was a small house, but he knew from the report on the foster family that they were already housing six kids. Normally they wouldn’t place them with more, so it must mean they don’t have a place for Shouyou and Hitoka yet. He didn’t want them to be bounced around the system - that made it harder to be officially adopted.

He knocked on the door and waited two minutes for it to be opened. A women stood before him; she had bags under her eyes and her hair was falling out of its bun.

“Can I help you?” She put a hand on her hip, and Suga quickly pulled out his work ID.

“My name is Sugawara Koushi, I am here to see Hitoka and Shouyou, I am their case worker until their paperwork is finalized.”

Her eyes widened and she stepped back. “Sure, come in. There are a lot of kids here, so the house is a mess, but I believe those two are in one of the rooms upstairs.”

He nodded and quickly headed up the stairs across from them, opening each door until he found who he was looking for.

Hitoka was four-years old and was quite small for her age. Her blonde hair swayed as she danced with Shouyou. He was thirteen months and was a striking contrast to his sister. While she had blonde hair, his was bright orange. Their eyes were the same though. Hitoka’s wasn’t as bright as Shouyou’s, probably due to taking the brunt of the punishments dealt out by their father, but when she talked they became as expressive as her younger brother’s when Suga lifted him into the air.

Hitoka was holding onto Shouyou’s hands to help him sway to the song she was singing. He stepped into the room and cleared his throat.

Shouyou saw him and smiled. One of his front teeth hadn’t grown in yet, and he felt his chest tighten as the baby reached out a hand for him.

Hitoka turned and smiled too, although hers was more shy.

“Suga-san. Did you bring a candy bar today?”

He smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out the snickers he picked up on the way to the house. She squealed and he picked up Shouyou while she sat down and ate the chocolate. He sat across from her and placed Shouyou in his lap, facing his sister.

“Hitoka, how is this house? Are the other kids nice to you?”

She hesitated and then nodded. “Yeah, I guess. We haven’t been here that long, but no one has been mean. They just kind of avoid us.” She shrugged and licked the chocolate off her fingers. There was melted chocolate on her nose and cheek, and he felt his lips twitch as he reached forward and wiped it off with his sleeve.

She flinched when he lifted his arm, but he moved slowly, so she would know what he was doing. When the chocolate was gone and he put his arm back around Shouyou, she relaxed her shoulders.

“I wish we could go home with you, Suga-san. This place is really loud and their mommy doesn’t talk to us that much.”

He looked down and brushed his fingers through Shouyou’s hair, leaning down to kiss his forehead when the baby tilted his head back to see him.

“You want to live with me?” His heart beat faster as he imagined bringing them home. He’s always wanted kids, but knew it was unlikely that he would have his own, considering he wasn’t interested in women.

Hitoka nodded and jumped up to her feet, bouncing around in front of him. Her energy excited Shouyou, who squealed in his lap.

“Yes! Yes! I love Suga-san, because you always ask me how I’m feeling when you see me, and last week you asked how my school was and-“

He listened to her voice, but didn’t register the rest of her words. He knew CPS wouldn’t want them placed in a house where there were too many kids… but in a house where there were no other kids and they could be fully provided for… they would approve that.

 

                                                                                                    ___________

 

Oikawa stared at him as he relayed the events that took place while he was gone.

“You adopted _children_?” His eyes widened, “Plural?! As in more than one?!”

Suga held his hands out to calm him down. “I just put them to sleep! Maybe we could lower our voices?”

“Sugawara Koushi!”

He winced at the use of his full name. “I know! It’s crazy! But they’re so sweet, and they just need someone to love and protect them and I… I can do that! I want to do that!”

“You want to be a single dad?”

He blinked, “Well-“

“You know how hard it is to find a guy interested in _other guys_! And now with kids?! Forget about it!”

Suga rolled his eyes. “I’m not concerned with my dating life, Tooru. And yes, doing this alone will be hard, but I want them here… and besides, I haven’t adopted them. Yet.”

“Yet?” He raised his eyebrow and Suga glanced to the side.

“Adoption takes a long time, so… I’m fostering… until the paperwork is cleared.”

Oikawa groaned and walked to living room so he could fall onto the couch.

“How old?”

When Suga didn’t answer right away, he raised his head and glared at him. “How old Sugawara?”

“… One and four-“

“What?! You adopted _babies_?”

“You saw the diapers!” He gestured to the box behind him and Oikawa sputtered.

“I was hoping those were some kind of sick joke! How are we supposed to raise babies?! We both work like sixty hours a week… and they cry! All the time!”

“These kids are super sweet and quiet - wait. We? Did you just say ‘we’?”

Oikawa rolled his eyes and threw him a disgusted look.

“Of course I said ‘we’ you inept, child-loving fool. We’re best friends and live in the same damn apartment. And even if we didn’t live together, I would be over here to help because obviously you’ve lost your ever loving mind and shouldn’t be trusted around those little… creatures.”

“They’re children.”

Oikawa gagged and Suga smiled, walking over to sit next to him on the couch. He leaned his head against Oikawa’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Tooru. I love you. Hey, wanna be their godfather when the adoption becomes official?”

Oikawa groaned and fell sideways to sprawl on the couch.

“This is seriously going to hinder my dating life.” Oikawa let out a dramatic sigh and threw an arm over his face.

“What dating life?” Suga smirked at his offended gasp.

“You bitch.”

He laughed and Oikawa pretended to be affronted, but gave up once he could no longer contain his smile.

“Okay, Kou-chan. Show me your new bundles of joy.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this chapter now, because I have work and midterms over the next five days, and I know I'll forget to upload it, so I thought ya'll would like it sooner rather than later.  
> Enjoy!

The beeping next to Oikawa’s ear woke him up, and God help whoever was texting him at the butt crack of dawn. He reached out and blindly swatted the bed next to him, keeping his head planted firmly in the pillow. When he found the small object making those incessant beeping noises, he yelled, the sound muffled by the fabric shoved against his face. Because it wasn’t his phone, but his damn hospital beeper.

As a first year residency student, he was at the bottom of the food chain, and it made his life miserable. He barely got any sleep as it is, and then they pulled this bullshit. He threw the pager across the room and just laid there… for about five seconds. Because if he didn’t get to the hospital ASAP, the third year resident he was assigned to was going to make him do prostate exams all day. _Again_.

He groaned as he slowly sat up and felt the joint in his bad knee crack as he stretched it out. He didn’t bother getting dressed; just shoved his work clothes and coat into his messenger bag and stumbled out of his room.

Suga’s door was across the hall, and he saw it was wide open. He walked down the hallway, falling sideways and catching himself against the wall when his eyes slid shut. He slapped his cheeks and walked over to the coffee maker in the kitchen. He noticed there was already some brewing and felt the heat when he put his hand near the pot.

Suga didn’t even drink coffee, he preferred black tea by itself, because he’s a damn psychopath. Which he’s told him on several occasions, but he just responds by saying Oikawa’s teeth will be yellow and no one will want to kiss him because of his stale coffee breath. Which was ridiculous. Still, Oikawa carried gum with him now - just to be safe.

He poured the rest of the coffee into a to-go mug and looked over the island counter to living room, where the muted TV screen was displaying its lights over a sleeping Suga, who was sprawled out on the couch with two tiny bodies laying across his chest.

Oikawa walked closer and saw a coffee mug on the side table. There was an empty bottle next to it, along with a children’s book. Suga shifted in his sleep, but kept his arms around both the kids so they stayed where they were. Oikawa sighed and walked back to his room. Grabbing the throw blanket, he walked back to Suga and covered them, making sure to keep their little faces above the edge.

When Suga had introduced him to the little devils the night before, he was forced to admit they were, in fact, quite adorable.

 

                                                                                      ________

 

_“Aren’t they just precious? Their names are Shouyou and Hitoka. I think I’m going to take them shopping tomorrow and get ice cream. Want to go?” Suga had clasped his hands to his chest and had a dreamy look in his eyes. Oikawa grabbed his shoulders and shook him wildly._

_“Kou-chan! NO! Don’t fall for it! This is how they trap you! They drool and look all cute and you think, ‘oh wow look at this defenseless slab of chub, I must keep it’, but they grow up! Suga, soon they will enter… adolescence.” Oikawa shuddered and Suga slapped his hands off him._

_“Tooru, I’m pretty sure no one thinks of children as slabs of chub. Besides, they’ll grow on you. You’ll see; they’re amazing.”_

 

                                                                                       ________

 

Suga had refused any common sense that Oikawa tried to give him, and eventually he had to give up. As he had gotten out of the shower that night, Shouyou and Hitoka had woken up and were eating rice on the couch. The littlest one had looked at Oikawa and his chubby little fingers had reached up to him. Oikawa pointedly ignored Suga’s smirk as he lifted the child in the air and gave him kisses on his cheeks. He had known he wouldn’t be able to avoid giving in to their adorableness. It was like he told Suga, that was how they trapped you.

He left the apartment and drank his coffee as he sat on the train. He didn’t like coming at this hour, because this is when all the weirdo’s left the bar. He got lucky today though, and no one was on the train, except for him and a woman on the opposite side.

By the time he got off, his coffee was gone, and while he didn’t feel awake, he knew he wasn’t in danger of falling asleep while walking.

 

 

 

Apparently there had been a fight in a bar and several people ended up being injured. Oikawa tended to the smaller abrasions, while the older residents looked over those who were bleeding profusely. It had been a few hours at this point, and he was stitching up his last patient when the charge nurse pulled back the curtain.

“Oikawa-san, someone is on the phone for you.”

He huffed out a breath. If he got caught on the phone during this, Hiro would have his hide. “Not now.”

He finished the last stitch and put a bandage over it. Turning in his chair, he saw the same nurse, standing at the opening.

“Oikawa-san… It’s the police. Something happened to your roommate and-“ She yelped as he stood and rushed past her, grabbing the phone at the reception desk.

“This is Oikawa Tooru.” His heart was pounding hard, and all he could think about was Suga and the kids, because last time he saw them, they were all together. If something happened to Suga, does that mean the kids-

“Hello Oikawa-san, This is homicide detective Iwaizumi Hajime-”

“Homicide?!” Oikawa’s ears started ringing and he felt his bad knee shake. Homicide meant death. Was Suga dead? He had just seen him four hours ago, how could he be dead? He started to hyperventilate into the phone.

“I’m sorry, Oikawa-san, that was bad wording on my part. Let me first start by saying that, although Sugawara-san is badly hurt, he is alright. We were called in, because right before he was attacked, a tenant of your apartment building was murdered and we believe it’s related. Is there a time you can come into the station today so I can ask some questions?”

“I’m at work…” His mind was repeating the words ‘badly hurt’ and ‘murdered’ over and over again in his head.

“Can I come to your work to take a statement?”

“Where is Suga?”

“He is refusing treatment and is currently at his residence. Oikawa-san, may I come to your work and take a statement?”

Suga was at home. That meant it wasn’t bad, right? If it was bad, wouldn’t the cops force him to go to the hospital?

“I’m at Interstate General Hospital, in the ER.”

“Thank you.”

The line ended and Oikawa immediately called Suga. He answered on the third ring.

“Hello?” His voiced sounded hesitant.

“Kou-chan! What the heck happened? Are you okay?”

“Ah, Tooru…” He heard sniffling and knew Suga was crying. It broke his heart, and he hated that he was at work and not at their apartment.

“Where the kids? Are they okay?”

“They’re fine, thank gosh. I had dropped them off at Ito-sans across the way so I could go into work and request my vacation days. I was going to take a week off to get them settled, and I was in the parking lot when it happened.”

“What exactly happened? They said someone died?”

“Oh Tooru,” His voice broke and he heard him take a breath before continuing, “They were wearing a hat with a hood pulled over it. I couldn’t see their face, but they beat the shit out of me.” Suga let out a sharp laugh, “Guess I should’ve gone to those self defense classes with you last year, huh? Anyway, someone was walking to their car and saw. They ran off and the guy called the police. Right before they got to the apartments though, two detectives came because someone called in a murder on the first floor. You remember the Saito-sans directly below us? The wife’s dead and the husband was taken to the hospital. He told the detectives that someone came to their door, asking where I lived. The attacker told them that they saw me talking to Saito-sans wife the other day. He couldn’t see their face and the person took out a knife and attacked them when he tried to shut the door. I guess that’s when he saw me, because the husband said the guy dropped the knife and ran out into the parking lot.”

“Holy shit, Koushi.”

“Tooru… What if I’d had the kids with me? What if something happened to them? I don’t know what to do.”

“Are you alone?”

“No, one of the detectives is staying with me until you get back. He’s super nice, and he’s going to come with me to my work to make sure I don’t get attacked again.”

Oikawa let out a breath. “Listen Koushi, I’ll be there as soon as I can okay? And I’ll talk to the hospital about getting a few days off.”

He heard a soft sound, and knew Suga was silently crying. They hung up and he put his elbows on the counter, shoving his face in his hands.

“Oikawa, is everything okay?”

He looked up and saw Hiro staring at him.

“Hiro-san. An emergency came up and my family member was attacked. Please let me take a couple days off.” He bent at his waist, head low towards the ground.

Hiro sighed, “I can give you tomorrow off… but that’s the best I can do.”

He squeezed his eyes shut and dug his fingernails into his palm. “Understood. Thank you, Hiro-san.”

 

 

 

About thirty minutes later, he was walking towards the reception desk when a voice called out to him.

“Excuse me, sir. I’m looking for Oikawa Tooru.”

He turned around and froze. His breath caught in his throat and he stared at the prettiest green eyes he’s ever seen. For a full three seconds, he forgot why the detective was here in the first place. Then his brain caught up to his hormones and he shook himself. Now was definitely not the time to get laid… but later, maybe.

“Yes, I’m Oikawa. But you can call me Tooru.” He gave his most charming smile, and the detective took out his notepad and pen from his belt.

“Oikawa-san. Can you please tell me if anything has happened recently in Suga’s life or someone who may be upset with him?”

Oikawa clenched his teeth. Iwaizumi put an emphasis on his family name, and he did _not_ appreciate that. Two can play that game.

“Hmm, Iwa-chan, let me think.” He tapped his fingers on his chin and felt satisfied at the tick that started in the other mans jaw.

“Everyone loves, Suga. He’s like a giant cookie. Super sweet and you can never get enough.”

“I find it hard to believe that Suga has never made anyone mad.” Iwaizumi raised his eyebrow.

“Have you met Kou-chan? He’s basically an angel. His only flaw is his fashion sense. He even adopted two kids from an abusive home. At _twenty-four_. I mean let’s be real. Who does-”

“What did you just say?”

“Um, he’s an angel.”

“No after that. Did you say he just adopted kids who came from an abusive home?”

“Yeah… well, he’s fostering right now, but he’s gong to adopt…” Iwaizumi pulled out his phone and typed into it. “What are you doing?”

“Social workers and lawyers who work with kids often get attacked by the birth parents.”

“You think Shou-chan and Hito-chan’s biological parents beat Koushi and killed the lady downstairs?”

“I’m looking into every lead. Thank you for your time, Oikawa-san.”

“Iwa-chan! Don’t I get your number?”

He stopped and whipped around, “Excuse me?”

Oikawa fluttered his eyelashes, “You know, in case I think of some more information.” He gave Iwaizumi the smile that got him his A in world history.

Iwaizumi blinked at him. “No, I will contact Suga-san soon to get more details.” He turned on his heel and walked towards the double doors of the hospital. Oikawa’s mouth dropped open, and then a thought occurred to him. As sneakily as he could, he brought his palm up to cup his mouth and breathed out, sniffing the air. His breath did _not_ smell like stale coffee… so why was he rebuffed?

He huffed and turned away, striding towards the plastic surgeon on the other end of the hospital. He always flirted with Oikawa, and right now, he wanted his ego stroked.

 

 

 

“Thank you for coming with me.” Suga glanced surreptitiously at the detective driving him to his work. Daichi was quite handsome, but with his whole face throbbing, he didn’t feel like flirting.

When he had been escorted into his apartment, he ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His bottom lip was swollen, there was a gash over his right cheekbone, and a bruise covering his left eye, which he was positive would darken tomorrow. Not to mention his entire torso was black and blue, due to being repeatedly kicked in the stomach.

“Of course, Sugawara-San.”

“Please, call me Suga. Everyone does.”

Daichi nodded and gave him a small smile before turning back to the road.

His phone beeped, and he pulled it out, looking at the text Oikawa sent.

 

_Tooru: Sugar tits. The most handsome human being alive - besides me - just walked in to take my statement. AND HE DIDN’T FLIRT WITH ME.I told you the kids were going to ruin our dating life. No one wants to have sex with a dad._

Suga snorted, and saw Daichi glance at him. He typed out a quick response.

 

_Don’t be dramatic. Children are a joy - unlike you. He probably didn’t want to get jacked off by a guy whose ego is bigger than Russia._

 

_Tooru: *gasp* How dare you. First Iwa-chan and now you?? Ugh. I’m going to have that old surgeon guy rub my butt to make me feel better. I hope you know you brought this upon me._

 

Suga rolled his eyes and turned off his phone. He loved Oikawa to death, but damn was he dramatic.

The rest of the drive was silent, and when they got to the small building that Suga worked in, Daichi followed him without a word. As soon as his supervisor saw his face, he was ushering him out of the building, informing him that he would transfer his cases to Yamaguchi, and that he would be getting paid medical leave. His coworkers hugged him as he left and it ended up taking longer than it should have to get back into the car, because everyone wanted to say something to him.

By the time Daichi was pulling out of the parking lot and onto the main street, Suga was mentally exhausted.

“You are very popular, Suga-san.” Daichi didn’t look at him as he spoke, but Suga saw the tips of his ear turn red.

“Just Suga, no ‘san’, and I guess. They’re all very sweet. I should probably drop off some cookies tomorrow since they’re taking my cases. And I should bring the kids so they can see them.”

The car jerked and Suga put a hand on the window to catch himself. Daichi righted the car immediately and looked over at Suga, eyes wide.

“I’m so sorry, are you okay?”

“I’m fine. No harm done.” He sent him a small smile, but Daichi wasn’t looking. He was staring straight ahead and the skin on his knuckles paled with how tight he was gripping the steering wheel.

“I really am sorry, Suga. That caught me off guard. I didn’t realize you had… kids. I guess it makes sense though, with how pretty you are.”

He laughed, “You think I’m pretty? Even with my face like this?”

Daichi choked and spoke quickly, stumbling over his words. “I mean… I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that, that was unprofessional. I mean yes, you are quite handsome, objectively speaking…” Suga saw his throat move as he swallowed. “So, the man at the hospital, where my partner went… he’s your husband?”

Suga blinked at him, and then threw his had back, his body shaking with the force of his laugh. “Oh my gosh, no! Absolutely not! If I dated Tooru, I would have to listen to his whiny tantrums every time the guy on The Bachelor didn’t give a rose to his favorite person. As it is now, I can simply throw a shoe at him and tell him to shut up.”

Daichi let out a breath. “Oh, so you guys are…”

“Tooru’s my best friend - wait, was this something I needed to say for the report? I’m sorry I didn’t think you needed living situations.”

Suga saw the side of Daichi’s neck redden and his curiosity peeked.

“Um, no.” Daichi cleared his throat, “I was just wondering.”

Suga waited for him to continue, but he didn’t say anything after that and Suga let the conversation drop.

 

 

 

“Ito-san! Thank you again so much for watching them while I stepped out.”

Suga smiled at her, but she just stared, open-mouthed at his face.

“Suga, what happened to you?!”

He waved off her concern. “Nothing a few kisses from some adorable little kids can’t cure.”

He stepped inside and called out for Hitoka. She came running around the corner, holding Shouyou, who was almost half her height. When she got close enough, he grabbed the baby and bent down to kiss Hitoka’s forehead.

“Do you want to eat lunch?” He smiled at her and straightened, shifted Shouyou so he was holding him to his chest, and he could rest his head on Suga’s shoulder. He reached down and Hitoka grabbed his hand.

“Can you tell Ito-san thank you?”

“Thanks Ito-san!” She waved and bowed, but moved so fast she would’ve fallen if Suga hadn’t tightened his grip on her hand to keep her upright. He laughed and looked towards the open door to see Daichi, staring at the baby in his arms. He walked them out of the apartment and across the way to his own. Daichi followed, and he saw Hitoka glance back out of the corner of his eye.

When they were inside, he felt a tug on his hand. He looked down, but Hitoka kept tugging so he handed Shouyou to Daichi, who looked equal parts surprised and horrified and being handed a baby. He bent low so she could whisper in his ear.

“Suga-san, did that man give you bruises on your face?”

While she thought she was whispering, she was actually just talking normally, but with her hand covering her mouth and his ear. Daichi heard her question and sputtered. He was holding Shouyou with arms straight out in front of him. The baby was blowing bubbles and making little squealing noises every time they popped.

He smiled and glanced down at Hitoka, who looked up at him with concern. He wrapped his arms around her, slowly, and brought her in for a hug.

At first she tensed, and then after a few seconds she relaxed and brought her arms around his shoulders.

“Don’t worry, sweet girl. His name is Daichi and he’s a policeman. He didn’t hurt me and you don’t have to be afraid of him.”

She nodded against he shoulder and wiggled out of the hug, running to jump on the couch.

“Can we watch cartoons?” She bounced a little, and he nodded, following her to turn on the TV.

He heard movement behind him and turned to see Daichi holding Shouyou out to him. He took him, and Shouyou pressed slobbery kisses over his cheeks.

He smiled up at Daichi, who looked traumatized. “Are you afraid of children, detective?”

That snapped him out of it, and he shook his head quickly. “No! I’m not, I promise, I’ve just… I mean the ones I see are on TV or in a stroller on the street.”

“You’ve never held a baby before?”

Daichi rubbed the back of his neck, “That’s probably for the best. They’re really small and my hands are really big…” He trailed off as he brought his hands in front of him and stared at his palms. Suga patted him on the shoulder, “Well, if you’d like some more practice with Shouyou, let me know. He’s a cuddler.”

He placed him on the couch, next to his sister and turned back to Daichi, grabbing his hand and tugging him into the kitchen.

“Would you like some lunch?” Suga saw him look over, but when their eyes locked, he immediately turned his face away.

“Um, yes. Please.”

“Am I keeping you from work?”

He shook his head. “Until your roommate gets here, I am cleared to watch over you.”

Suga hummed his acknowledgment and started putting ingredients into the pot on the stove.

“So, Daichi, are you married?” He held his breath as he waited for an answer. He wasn’t interested in dating _per se -_ after all, he just signed on to be a dad - but that didn’t mean he was blind to the incredibly attractive man in his kitchen. Tooru always made fun of him, saying he was too picky, but it wasn’t his fault he had a type. The strong, shy, dorky, - did he say strong? - guys always made him a little weak. And if they had whiskey brown eyes, then he was basically done for.

“No. I’m um, I’m not with anybody. Right now.” He stumbled over his words a bit and Suga hid his smile. Should he just straight out ask him if he was into guys? Or maybe beat around the bush a bit?

“Are you… interested in dating? I have this friend, Kiyoko, she’s very smart-“

“Oh, I don’t actually like… um, I’m not interested in women.”

“Oh? You don’t say?” Suga let his smile spread as he stared into the soup he was making. He didn’t want to overwhelm his - soon to be official -children by dating a stranger, but this would be useful information down the line when they were more comfortable. And maybe if he begged Oikawa, he could get him to babysit one night and they could go out. It’s been years since he dated someone. He felt pathetic, but Daichi made him fully realize just how long his dry spell had lasted. He was about to suggest they exchange numbers, when his phone rang. He left the stove and picked it up off the counter.

“This is Suga.”

“Sugawara Koushi. You did this to me. This is all your fault, and you're going to die for it.”


	3. Chapter 3

When Oikawa finally arrived at the entrance to his dilapidated apartment building, the sun was already setting low in the sky. The orange and pink hues danced along the edges and he yawned as he trudged up the stairs. His bones felt heavy, and all he wanted to do was hug Suga and ask for head scratches. He opened the door and stopped when he was faced with a very broad back, covered by a familiar leather jacket. The body turned and Oikawa found himself staring into dark green eyes. He let a smirk form on his face.

“Ah, Iwa-chan. Showing up at my place of residence? Be careful, or you’ll seem desperate.” His smile widened as Iwaizumi’s frown became more prominent. He didn’t know why, but teasing him was becoming increasingly fun.

Iwaizumi ignored him and turned back around, walking to where a second man was sitting at the island. Oikawa walked further in and peeked into the kitchen to see Suga pacing in front of the sink.

“Kou-chan, what’s wro-“ He cut himself off with a gasp as Suga turned to him. He covered his mouth with one hand and pointed with the other, “Kou-chan! Oh my gosh, you’re… you’re… You’re hideous! Oh no, your face! Not the face! Kou-chan, now you’ll forever be ugly and alone. You’ll depend on me to support you and the thirteen kids you’ll no doubt adopt, because you’re a sucker for baby cheeks! Oh the horror!” He splayed himself across the island counter and let his arms dangle off the other side. He tilted his head when he heard Suga laugh.

“You’re so ridiculous Tooru, can you please be normal when we have company?”

“But, Iwa-chan’s not company? He’s just stalking me.”

“What?! I am not! And stop calling me that.”

Oikawa leaned up on his elbows and looked him in the eye. “I~w~a~c~h~a~n”

The other mans face flushed and his eyes narrowed. “You’re a pain in the ass… Shittykawa!”

Oikawa straightened all the way up and gasped, clutching his chest. He staggered sideways to half lean on Suga. “How dare you! Suga, reprimand him! Use your scary mom voice!”

Suga pushed him off and rolled his eyes. “Iwaizumi-san, please don’t encourage this man-child I call a best friend. He’s already insufferable.”

“Traitor! I’m being shot by friendly fire! Hitoka! Come save your sweet and handsome uncle!”

Hitoka, who had been staring from the couch the moment Oikawa raised his voice, jumped off and ran to him. He bent down to pick her up and swung her in his arms. She laughed and he ran them down the hall. He could hear shouting and then a closet door sliding open.

Suga’s eyes crinkled as he realized what Oikawa was getting. “Oh, dear. Iwaizumi-san. I would run if I were you.”

Iwaizumi scrunched his eyebrows and they all turned to the hallway, where Oikawa came barreling down, with Hitoka on his back. In each of their hands was a plastic lightsaber. He kneeled down when they got close and Hitoka got off, standing right beside him. Oikawa pointed at Iwaizumi and Suga.

“Those two have betrayed us and joined the dark side! We must stop them!” He stood and went to Iwaizumi, whacking him on the arm. Iwaizumi cursed and stood, grabbing the end of the lightsaber.

“What the hell! You really are a man child.”

Oikawa laughed and stuck his tongue out at Iwaizumi, before yanking back his lightsaber and attacked him again. Hitoka ran to Suga and when she poked his leg, he crumpled to the ground, his hand stretched out to the ceiling.

“Ah! I’ve been taken down! Someone, anyone, help… me…” He closed his eyes and listened as Hitoka giggled and stepped forward. He felt her kiss his forehead and opened his eyes. “I’m saved! It’s a miracle!” He got to his feet and pointed to Hitoka, “You’ve saved me! I owe you my life! Please tell me, what is my saviors name?!”

She grinned wide, “Princess Hitoka!”

Suddenly, Oikawa was there, picking her up and holding her to his chest. “Princess Hitoka, huh? It seems like we’ve woken up the young prince on the couch, shall we go keep him company?”

He carried Hitoka to where Shouyou was rubbing his eyes, laying against the arm of the couch.

Suga turned to see Daichi smiling at him. The smile reached his eyes and, _damn_ , all Suga wanted to do was propose he move in so he could look at Daichi all day. Iwaizumi was staring after Oikawa, but turned back when he heard Suga’s footsteps approaching.

“You’re not going to tell him about the phone call?”

He shook his head at Iwaizumi’s question. “He worries, and he’s already stressed about his residency and now this… I don’t want him to have a panic attack at the hospital.”

Daichi nodded slowly. “We’ll have patrols set up outside the apartment at all times. We’re also looking for the kids birth parents so we can bring them in for questioning.”

Suga sighed. “Thank you, for staying with me all day. I’m sure we’ll be fine now.”

Iwaizumi leaned forward to get his attention. “Would you mind if we took your phone back to the station? If they call again we can track the number.”

He hesitated and Daichi spoke up, “I can have our IT guy forward the calls and drop your phone back off to you tomorrow. You can make outgoing calls, but for the time being, we’ll be receiving any incoming ones.”

“Okay,” Suga nodded slowly, “That sounds fine… you’ll come tomorrow?”

Daichi smiled at him, “I’ll bring lunch.”

 

 

 

Oikawa was half asleep on the couch, Hitoka leaning against his side, and Suga on the other, holding a sleeping Shouyou to his chest. A knock sounded on the door and Suga whipped his head around, bringing his hand up to finger comb his hair.

Oikawa chuckled. “Give me Chibi-chan, and go greet your boyfriend.”

Suga’s face flushed. “He’s not my boyfriend… but if I asked him out, do you think I’d be a bad parent?”

“What?” Oikawa blinked at him. “Why would getting ass make you a bad parent?”

Suga slapped his shoulder and leaned forward to glance at Hitoka, who was fully engrossed in the cartoon playing on the television.

“I mean… I _just_ filed for adoption, and they’re still getting used to us. I don’t want them to be introduced to someone who’s temporary.”

“How do you know it will be temporary?”

Suga hesitated at his question and Oikawa sighed, leaning forward to take the sleeping baby and sat back, laying Shouyou across his chest.

“Kou-chan, maybe this will be permanent. You don’t know what’s going to happen. But that man is sexy… not as good looking as Iwa-chan, but up there. _And_ you haven’t had sex in like four years. So, I think you should ask detective-chan on a date, but don’t introduce him to the kids as your boyfriend until you guys are serious. There, problem solved.”

Suga narrowed his eyes at him. “You’re being very helpful this morning… What are you planning?”

“I want you to have detective-chan convince his partner to take me out. It’s been a while since I’ve been laid too, you know.” Oikawa winked at him over Shouyou’s head, and Suga pinched his thigh, feeling satisfied when Oikawa let out a yelp.

He got up and headed to the door as another knock sounded. He opened it and Daichi stuffed his hands into the front pockets of his jeans.

“Suga! Hi, is this a good time?”

“Of course.” He stepped back, but Daichi shook his head and looked over to see Oikawa on the couch.

“I was actually wondering if you wanted to pick up lunch with me? We can bring the kiddos.”

Suga looked over to see Oikawa staring at them. He gave a thumbs up and made a shooing motion with his hand. Suga smiled up at Daichi. “Oikawa’s got it covered. Next time though, if you want to hang out with the kids, we can take them to get ice cream?”

He walked out and shut the door. Daichi led the way to the stairs and smiled over his shoulder as he responded.

“I would love that.”

Suga felt his cheeks burn as he skipped forward to walk next to him.

 

 

 

Oikawa’s phone rang, but he had children leaning all over him, so he let it go to voicemail. Today was his day off, so he knew it wasn’t the hospital. It was silent for a few seconds, and then it rang again. Oikawa groaned and laid Shouyou down as gently as he could. Hitoka barely glanced at him, too involved in the animated dolphin on the screen. He reached the counter and answered the phone without looking at the caller ID.

“Go.”

A snort came through the line. “Is that how you answer your phone? No wonder no one wants to date you.”

He gasped, “Excuse you, you giant gorilla-“ He ignored the choked sounds and continued, “but for all you know, I have six sugar daddies, all spoiling me on the daily.”

Iwaizumi let out a sharp laugh. “Ha! I know for a fact that’s a lie.”

“Oh? You know for a fact, hmm? Have you, maybe, oh I don’t know, asked Kou-chan if I’m single?” He leaned back against the counter and smiled into his phone.

“Shut up, Trashykawa. You’re distracting me from the real reason I’m calling. Where’s Suga?”

“He left.”

“What?!” Iwaizumi yelled so loud, that Oikawa’s ear rang and he moved the phone away from his head.

“What the heck, Iwa-chan, you lousy brute.”

“Where did he go? When did he leave?”

Oikawa shrugged, even though Iwaizumi couldn’t see him. “I don’t know, maybe twenty minutes ago? He and Daichi-“

“Oh, he’s with Daichi? Okay good. Don’t answer the door.”

The line ended and Oikawa stared at his phone in shock. How dare he. _No one_ has ever hung up on him before. He let his anger stew and told himself that the next time he saw that plastic surgeon on the first floor of the hospital, he might even let him hold his hand.

No, screw that, this neglect definitely called for some ass grabbing. And there was no way he was ever talking to Iwaizumi, ever again.

 

 

 

“Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi glared at him the minute he opened the door.

“Shittykawa, I told you not to answer the door.” He walked in and Oikawa rolled his eyes.

“Iwa-chan, don’t be so mean, haven’t you missed me?”

“I saw you yesterday.” He strode to the balcony door and pulled back the curtains to peer outside.

“Iwa-chan, what’s going on?” Oikawa stayed in the kitchen, and Iwaizumi glanced at the kids, both now sleeping on the couch, before stalking over to him.

“We got another call for Suga-”

“Wait, what? Another?” Oikawa blinked and Iawaizumi sighed, scrubbing his hands down his face.

“Fuck, shit. Yeah, yesterday someone called Suga, threatening him. We forwarded his calls so we can track it, and they just called again. We tracked the signal to this area.”

Oikawa paled, “They’re here? Right now?”

Iwaizumi nodded, “Patrol is on the streets, and Daichi is going to keep Suga occupied until we can clear the area. In the meantime, I’ll be here with you.”

Oikawa bit his lip. “This is incredibly terrifying… but also kinda thrilling. I think maybe we should kiss, you know, in case we die.”

Iwiazumi reached out and pinched his arm. Oikawa yelped and batted his hand away. “Shut up, Trashykawa. I’m going to make some calls.”

Iwaizumi stepped towards the front door and took out his phone. Oikawa looked at the sleeping children and realized they were probably tired because it was their nap time and he was supposed to put them in Suga’s room. Whoops. He carefully scooped Shouyou up and walked down the hallway, placing him on Suga’s bed and then arranging the pillows along the edges, just in case. He did the same thing with Hitoka, and then gently shut the door. Yesterday they napped for two hours, so maybe today would be similar.

“Do you work today?”

He jumped at the deep voice and turned to hit Iwaizumi’s arm. “You ass, don’t scare me.”

He gave him a bemused look. “I didn’t even try to quiet my footsteps.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes and pushed him backwards, into his room.

“Anyway, Iwa-chan, now that you’ve gotten your dirty way and cornered me in my room-”

“You shoved me in here.”

“- I supposed I can offer myself in exchange for protection.” Oikawa leapt past Iwaizumi and bounced on his bed, quickly turning onto his side to look up at him. He patted the space next to him.

“No, thanks.” Iwaizumi turned and left without a backwards glance.

His loud complaint was drowned out by an even louder banging on the front door. Iwaizumi froze in the hallway and Oikawa jumped off the bed. The banging started again, and there were some scratching noises that sounded like someone was trying to break the lock. A deep voice shouted and Iwaizumi reached into his jacket, grabbing the gun in his holster.

“Iwa-chan-“

“Tooru, get back in the room. Now.”

“But-”

“Now!”

A crash echoed throughout the apartment and Oikawa assumed the front door had been successfully smashed in. He was terrified for Iwaizumi, but heard the cries coming from Suga’s bedroom, and sprinted inside, shutting the door. Hitoka and Shouyou were sitting up in bed, screaming. Their faces were red and Hitoka kept calling for Suga. Oikawa heard shouting from the living room and what sounded like their coffee table being thrown against the wall.

Hitoka’s screaming got louder and he moved towards the bed, patting her hair and moving her so he could sit beside her. She curled into his side and he reached around to grab Shouyou and pull him into his lap. Shouyou immediately curled into Oikawa, and Hitoka crawled into his lap as well, wrapping her arms around her little brother. He reached his arms around both of them and rocked slightly.

A gunshot echoed throughout the apartment and Oikawa squeezed them tighter to his chest. After a minute, their cries dimmed and Oikawa noticed it was silent outside the door. He heard footsteps coming down the hall, slow and heavy. Oikawa’s heart was hammering in his chest, and he felt a tremor move up his spine as he stared at the door handle. Something didn’t look right to him and, as the footsteps got closer, he realized he forgot to lock it.

The person stopped outside the door and he turned his body, pushing Hitoka and Shouyou off him, and then crouching over to shield them. He heard the door slam open and he braced himself. He felt his arms shaking with fear, and then a hand was smoothing its way from the top of his back, down his spine.

“Tooru, it’s okay. You’re okay.”

Tears started falling at Iwaizumi’s voice, and he sat up, turning to him. He reached up to grab handfuls of his hair, pulling him down so he could press his lips roughly against Iwaizumi’s.

He ended the kiss before Iwaizumi could react, and then slapped his chest.

“What the hell, Iwa-chan! You scared the shit out of me! What was that gunshot? What happened?”

Hitoka was curled around Shouyou on the bed, dried tears on their faces, and they were both staring at Iwaizumi. Oikawa heard footsteps in the living room and tensed, but Iwaizumi ran his hand along his arm.

“It’s okay, it’s just the police. A patrol caught the mother a block down the road. She ran and when they finally caught up to her, she was yelling something into her phone. I guess she bailed the husband out the same night he was arrested, and when she told him about the patrol, he came up here, hoping to find Suga.”

“Where’s Suga? Does he know what’s happening?” He reached out to grab Iwaizmu’s hand.

“Daichi is driving him back now.”

Oikawa let out a breath and Iwaizumi hesitated, shifting in front of the bed.

“What is it, Iwa-chan?”

His reply was caught of by a frantic voice coming from the kitchen.

“Hitoka! Shouyou! Tooru!” He heard the loud thud of footsteps as Suga ran through the apartment, and then he was bursting into the room. His hair was a mess and his eyes were red and puffy. He saw them, and Oikawa noticed his lip quiver. Suga ran and jumped on the bed, tackling Oikawa and reached out to drag Hinata and Shouyou closer. Hitoka squeezed Suga’s arm, and Shouyou giggled, not understanding what was going on, but happy that he was getting attention. Oikawa wiggled himself out from under Suga, and the other man turned so he could fully embrace Hitoka and Shouyou, who seemed please that he was getting a bigger hug. Oikawa smiled and stood. He grabbed Iwaizumi and pushed him out the door, giving Suga time to calm down and register that the kids are okay. They walked into the kitchen and Oikawa saw the blood staining the carpet. It wasn’t a lot, but he still stopped and brought his hands to his mouth.

Iwaizumi stepped in front of him, blocking his view.“He’s still alive, Oikawa. He had a knife and wouldn’t relinquish the weapon, so I shot him in the shoulder to get him down. He’s going to the hospital, but he’ll be okay.”

Oikawa nodded, and was relieved he wasn’t on shift today. He didn’t think he could stitch up a wound on someone who hurt little kids and tried to kill his best friend. Iwaizumi walked over to where Daichi was talking to two policeman, outside their door. Daichi turned, and their conversation looked serious. Iwaizumi patted his arm, and Oikawa walked over to them. The other two police officers went back into the apartment, saying they needed a statement from Suga.

“I’m done monopolizing Kou-chan and the kids, you can go see them now.” He smiled, but Daichi didn’t return it. His face looked stiff and he bowed at Oikawa.

“I will actually be taking my leave now. Please tell Sugawara-san I am sorry and I’m glad the children are okay.” Daichi rose from the bow and turned, walking towards the patrol cars scattered throughout the building’s parking lot.

He turned to Iwaizumi, who was watching Daichi leave.

“Iwa-chan, why is he leaving Kou-chan?”

“Ah, well…” Iwaizumi rubbed the back of his neck and turned to Oikawa. “Daichi didn’t tell Suga what was going on. We didn’t want Suga to return and have themattack him when we weren’t prepared, so Daichi kept him busy at the restaurant they were going to, and when the patrol got the mother, they radioed in what was happening. Suga had gone back to get his phone and he overheard. When he confronted Daichi, he told Suga he would drive him back, but kept circling the streets until the father was arrested. Suga was _pissed_. He told Daichi he never wanted to see his face again.” Iwaizumi shrugged his shoulders and averted his eyes.

Oikawa felt kind of bad for Daichi. A mad Suga, was a scary Suga.

“Your door is busted, by the way. Do you have anyone to stay with?”

“What?” Oikawa went to his front door, and sure enough, the handle was loose and the door wasn’t completely on the hinges.

He groaned and let his head fall back so he could stare at the ceiling.

“Oikawa… I live in an apartment a few blocks down. It would be tight, but if you, Suga, and the kids want to, you can stay with me for a couple days.”

He tiled his head to the side, and blinked at Iwaizumi. “Iwa-chan. Are you trying to get me in your bed? After you turned me own earlier? tsk tsk.” Iwaizumi’s frown sharpened.

“You’ll be sleeping on the couch, Shittykawa. Suga and the kids can have the second bedroom.”

He whined, but relented and went to find Suga to let him know. He found all three of them on the bed, still cuddling each other.

“Suga, pack your stuff, we have to stay somewhere else for the night.”

 

 

 

By the time they packed their bags and headed out, the policemen from earlier were closing their door as best they could and putting tape over it. Iwaizumi was waiting in his patrol car, and they walked down, with Oikawa carrying Suga’s bag so he could hold Shouyou. The drive was quiet and Hitoka was bouncing her leg, a nervous tick that he often did himself. Oikawa felt bad for her; it hadn’t even been a week since she had been placed in foster care, and then placed in Suga’s care, and now they were going somewhere new.

Iwaizumi led them through a gate and up to an apartment on the first floor. The complex was incredibly nice, and Oikawa was embarrassed for a split second about his own apartments. Then he remembered that he was Oikawa freaking Tooru, and stopped caring about what Iwaizumi might have thought.

When Iwaizumi walked in, he hesitated, looking around the apartment. Before Oikawa could ask what he was looking for, Iwaizumi walked forward and opened a door on the right.

“Suga-san, you guys may sleep here.”

Suga smiled. “Thank you, _Iwa-chan_.”

Iwaizumi looked so affronted that Oikawa doubled over in laughter.

After putting their bags down, they played with Hitoka in the living room, while Shouyou watched form his seated position on the floor.

Iwaizmi went to make dinner and Oikawa felt happy. For once, he didn’t care that he had to work a twelve hour shift at the hospital tomorrow. He smiled to himself and teamed up with Hitoka to tackle Suga, and therefore defeating the dragon that was flying over Princess Hitoka’s land.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyy so this is where the smut tags come in to play. And in the next chapter too.
> 
> When I was copy and pasting this I accidentally deleted everything and had a minor heart attack until I remembered that there was an 'undo' button. Thank gosh too because i'm not brave enough to write a smut scene twice LOL 
> 
> okay, enjoy.

 

It was almost midnight and Oikawa was pissed he couldn’t get comfortable enough to sleep.

He didn’t actually expect Iwaizumi to make him sleep on the couch, but a few hours before, he made the mistake of cracking a sex joke that had Iwaizumi slamming his door shut. The click of the lock had echoed back to him as he flopped onto the couch. After thirty minutes, he tried to sneak into Suga’s room, because he was great for cuddling and always played with Oikawa’s hair when he asked him to, but when he opened the door, he found one large body and two smaller ones taking up the entire bed space. All of them were stretched out, arms and feet flung wide.

And now here he was, still awake on an uncomfortable couch. He sighed and sat up, seriously considering laying at the foot of Suga’s bed and risk getting kicked in the face.

He stood and went into the kitchen to grab some water.

“What are you doing?” Iwaizumi’s deep voice scared the living hell out of him, and he jerked his hand, spilling the glass of water he just filled all over his arm.

He cursed and turned to glare at Iwaizumi. The minute he saw him, he got even angrier because the only thing he was wearing was boxers, and his abs were glorious, and his thighs were thick, and if Oikawa had kept his stupid jokes to himself then he probably could have convinced Iwaizumi to let him into his room.

“Why are you up, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi shrugged and leaned against the kitchen counter. “I kept hearing movement. Why aren’t you asleep? Don’t you have work in a few hours?”

Oikawa stuck his nose up. “Your couch is horrid.”

Iwaizumi blinked and then laughed loudly before coughing into his hand, glancing at Suga’s door.

He turned back to Oikawa. “Um, you can come sleep in my bed if you want…”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow and smirked - but then forced his expression neutral. He was exhausted and didn’t want to say something that would make Iwaizumi take back his offer.

He bowed slightly, “That would be appreciated, Iwa-chan. Thank you.”

Iwaizumi snorted and walked back to his room. “Don’t be nice, it’s weird… just be normal.”

Oikawa smiled at his back and followed him. “Iwa-chan, I’m always nice! I think you’re just such a grump that you can’t appreciate it.”

Iwaizumi turned around, and Oikawa saw his eyebrows lower in irritation.

Not wanting Iwaizumi to try and kick him out of his room, he ran past him to jump onto his bed. He quickly got under the covers and pulled a pillow to his chest, hugging it as he stared at Iwaizumi over the top.

The other man just blinked at him. “You are… the strangest person I have ever met.”

Oikawa shrugged and smiled at him, reaching out to pat the spot beside him on the bed. “Come now Iwa-chan, I promise I won’t try to seduce you until our second night in bed.” He winked for good measure, but Iwaizumi just ignored him and laid down, leaving about six inches between them. The bed was comfy and Oikawa barely managed to mutter a ‘goodnight’ before he was overcome by sleep.

When his alarm woke him up that morning, he found himself plastered to a naked chest. Iwaizumi’s arms were wrapped tightly around him. One of his hands was in Oikawa’s hair, while the other was gripping his sleep shirt at his lower back. When Oikawa tried to detangle himself and turn off his alarm, Iwaizumi shifted and pulled him closer, brushing his lips along Oikawa’s forehead.

“Five more minutes. ’s too early.” Iwaizumi’s words were so low, Oikawa had to strain his ears to listen. Iwaizumi’s face was softened with sleep, and Oikawa told himself that the next time they were alone - and both wide awake - he was going to ask him out on a date. Properly, with no inappropriate jokes to ruin the mood.

He smiled and shoved his face deeper into Iwaizumi’s chest. His leg started shaking in anticipation and he decided that no matter what, he was going to convince Iwaizumi Hajime to go on a date, and maybe, possibly, hopefully, be the one to break his dry spell.

 

 

Suga felt the heavy weight on his chest move and blinked his eyes open to find Shouyou, crawling across him, reaching forward to grab his nose. Hitoka was still asleep next to them and Suga smiled at Shouyou before combing his fingers through his hair. He figured while Hitoka was asleep, he could go ahead and give Shouyou a bath.

He knew Iwaizumi and Oikawa worked early, so he didn’t bother closing the bathroom door.

He was washing the baby shampoo out of his hair when he heard the front door open.

“Iwaizumi-san! I’m using your bathtub, I hope that’s okay.” He called out loud enough to be heard from the bathroom, and the footsteps paused. He finished rinsing Shouyou off and noticed the silence that enveloped the apartment. Iwaizumi didn’t respond, and Suga felt sweat drip down his back. He had visions of their father, breaking loose and coming after them again. Once that image was in his mind, it consumed him and he yanked the towel off the rack, wrapping it around Shouyou and clutching him to his chest. He slowly walked out and peered around the apartment. He didn’t see anyone, so he ran to the room they were using. He shut the door and leaned against it. Shouyou was babbling against his shoulder, and he felt his pulse increase.

He _heard_ the door open. He knew someone was in the apartment. Hitoka was still sleeping on the bed, and Suga crept forward, grabbing his phone off the nightstand, keeping one arm around Shouyou to hold him to his chest.

He dialed Iwaizumi, but there was no answer.

He dialed Oikawa - same result.

He hesitated at his next impulse. He was still mad and didn’t want to see him… but he wasn’t going to let his anger endanger the kids. He pressed the call button and a second later, heard the ring echo from the room Iwaizumi stayed in. He froze and then slowly walked to the door. He dropped his phone and turned the knob, stepping outside to peer in the direction of Iwaizumi’s room. Approximately two seconds later, Daichi came walking out with a gym bag. He froze as his eyes locked with Suga’s.

“Um, I can explain.”

“Daichi! What the hell, you scared me half to death! I thought you were an intruder!”

Daichi cringed. “Yeah, I just didn’t know what to do when I heard your voice. I thought you’d still be asleep. I panicked and ran to call Iwaizumi.”

They stared at each other and then Suga sighed, turning back to his temporary room and closed the door.

 

 

 

It has been seven months since Oikawa started his residency. Every day since, he’s been miserable. Dealing with cranky adults who are pissed they can’t smoke on the property, and equally cranky coworkers who are all tired. Today, however, was different.

His father was a cardiovascular surgeon and he was expected to follow in his footsteps. None of that appealed to Oikawa.

What did interest him? The pediatric ward.

They switched rotations and this was his first time on this floor. He was surrounded by kids, and he was loving every second of it. They were easy to deal with; he made jokes and they laughed, he gave them stickers and lollipops and they hugged him. His shift flew by and when he was on his one hour break, seven hours into his shift, he didn’t mind that he had to wait this long to rest. For the first time since hurting his knee, he felt another dream emerge. His parents were going to be irritated, for sure; he would be the first in four generations to not become a cardiovascular doctor.

Making children laugh and listening to their tiny voices was worth it.

Ugh, he sounded like Suga.

“Oikawa-san, there’s a man here to see you.”

He paused on his way to the call room, and turned to see the charge nurse standing ten feet behind him. Standing only a foot behind her, was Iwaiuzmi.

“Iwa-chan!”

“Oikawa.” He nodded his head, and then turned his face away. He looked uncomfortable, so Oikawa motioned towards the elevators.

“C’mon, Iwa-chan. I was on my way to a call room to take a nap. We can talk there if you want.”

Iwaizumi followed him into the elevator and he pressed the button for the basement.

He led him to a row of doors, designated for doctors. He swiped his badge at the first one and pushed it open. He stepped in and Iwaizumi shut it, following him to the bunk beds against the wall.

He laid down on the bottom bunk and scooted to the far side, against the wall. He patted the space next to him, and Iwaizumi briefly hesitated before closing the distance and getting in beside him.

“So, Iwa-chan. What brings you here? You wanna take a nap with me?” He smiled, but the exhaustion of the day was catching up with him, and he felt the smile droop a bit.

“I was actually coming to see if I could take you out. Tonight. On a date.”

Suddenly, all fatigue left his body and he sat up straight, banging his head on the top bunk.

“Ow, shit.” He clutched the top of his head and looked at Iwaizumi, who was still laying back against the mattress. “You want to go on a date with me?”

Iwaizumi nodded and the corner of his lips turned up when he looked at Oikawa. 

Oikawa was relieved that Iwaizumi was the one to ask him out, because if he was being honest, the thought of rejection at a serious inquiry scared him shitless. He looked around the call room, noting the empty beds and the quietness of the hallway outside. An ache deep inside boiled up, and he looked back down at Iwaizumi, reaching out to run a fingertip along his bottom lip.

“Hey, Hajime. I have an hour long break… do you want to have some fun before we nap?” He smirked at how wide Iwaizumi’s eyes got, and then saw them dip down to his lips. He leaned forward to kiss him softly, waiting to see if he was going to push him away.

Iwaizumi reached out his hands; one grabbed Oikawa’s ass, pressing him down to grind their hips together, and the other hand went to the back of his head. Oikawa moaned into his mouth and felt Iwaizumi’s tongue slip past his lips. He sat up and started unbuttoning his slacks, pushing his pants and underwear down his legs and kicking his feet until they fell off, onto the bed beside them. Iwaizumi’s pupils were blown and he licked his lips. When Oikawa tugged at the waistband of his jeans, he snapped out of it and reached down tug his own pants down to his knees.

He hesitated and looked up at Oikawa. “Wait, Tooru, stop. I don’t have any lube or condoms…”

Oikawa pressed a hand on the bed beside him and leaned over, putting his face close to Iwaizumi’s. “Iwa-chan! I can’t believe you assumed I would put out before our first date?! I was just planning on using my hand, you know. I can’t believe you intended to ravage me at my place of work.”

Iwaizumi’s face flushed bright red and he stuttered out, what sounded like apology and Oikawa laughed, getting up to go to the desk in the corner.

“Just kidding, Iwa-chan! I was planning on getting laid too. I couldn’t resist making you embarrassed, though. You’re just too cute.” He glanced back over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out, winking at Iwaizumi’s scowling face.

“ _Anyways_ , there’s this doctor who sleeps with everybody, and I’m almost positive he keeps stuff in here, I think it’s in - aha! Found it.”

He turned back around with the lube and two condoms. “Look, theres even a condom for both of us, so we don’t have to make a mess on the sheets.”

He walked back over, throwing the items on Iwaizumi’s chest and stripped off his shirt. When Iwaiuzmi sat up to tug his pants off the rest of the way, Oikawa laid back on the bed and grabbed his wrists, “Leave your clothes like this. I’ve been wanting to fuck you in your leather jacket since the minute I laid eyes on you.” He smirked and pushed Iwaizumi back, so he was laying on the bed.He leaned down to kiss him again and Iwaizumi grabbed the lube that rolled off his chest.

Iwaizumi turned him around so they were laying on their sides, with Oikawa’s back was to his chest, and he felt a finger tease it’s way inside. He gasped and pressed his face into the pillow. Iwaizumi’s other hand moved to stroke him, and his mouth came down to press wet kisses along his neck. He moaned as another finger made its way inside, and thrust his hips into the hand pumping him, but the pace didn’t quicken.

The fingers inside stretched him and he added a third after another minute. The hand on his dick stopped at the head of his cock so he could run his thumb over it. Sweat dripped down Oikawa’s back and he pressed his hips against Iwaizumi’s.

“Iwa-chan, hurry up and _fuck me._ ”

The fingers left his body and the hand on his dick moved to his hip, pushing him forward so he was laying on his stomach. A condom was tossed in front of his face, and Oikawa lifted his hips a bit, quickly putting it on as he heard the tear of Iwaizumi’s own condom. He felt hands under him, lifting his ass higher in the air. Iwaizumi pushed inside, and Oikawa buried his face into the pillow to muffle his moans.

“Fuck, Tooru.”

He thrust all the way in and stopped, holding his hips tight. “You good?”

Instead of responding, Oikawa wiggled his hips. Iwaizumi pulled halfway out and thrust back in, gently at first, so it wouldn’t hurt. Oikawa lifted his head, turning so Iwaizumi could see his profile.

“It feels like I’m having sex with a virgin, can you please just get on with it and-” He cut off with a yell as Iwaizumi pulled back and thrust roughly. The force of it moved his body forward and he shoved his face back into the pillow as Iwaizumi’s fingers dug into Oikawa’s hips.

Iwaizumi’s hips slapped against his, each time harder than the last. “Fuck, even in bed you never cease to annoy me.”

Iwaizumi sounded out of breath and Oikawa laughed. “Don’t lie, you know you love the sound of my voice.” His head was yanked back by a hand fisted in his hair.

He turned is head and Iwaizumi pushed his tongue into Oikawa’s open mouth. He moaned and Iwaizumi pulled back. “Damn, you’re right. I do love the sound of your voice. This is the only time I’ll tell you this though.” He smirked and rolled his hips, pushing himself deep inside.

Oikawa’s body started heating and he felt his thighs twitch. Iwaizumi must have noticed, because he suddenly pulled out, flipping Oikawa onto his back.

“Iwa-chan!”

“I want to see your face when you come.” He grabbed Oikawa’s ass, spreading him so he could thrust back in. He threw his head back, but Iwaizumi leaned over him, moving one hand to rest beside his head.

“Look at me, Tooru.” Iwaizumi’s voice was deep and Oikawa grabbed onto his shoulders, digging his nails into the leather jacket. Iwaizumi reached down to stroke Oikawa, matching the pace of his thrusts.

“Iwa-chan… I’m so close, I can feel it… Hajime-” Iwaizumi thrust harder and hit that spot inside him that made his back arch and thighs shake. He moaned Iwaizumi’s name, and heard his own being muttered back. Iwaizumi’s hips stuttered as came and he thrust a couple more times, riding out his orgasm.

Iwaizumi laid on top of him and Oikawa slid his hand under the leather jacket and shirt, running his hand up his spine. He felt Iwaizumi shudder and then he was sitting up, peeling off the condom to tie it and toss it in the trash next to the desk. Oikawa did the same, but missed and made a mental note to pick it up before he left.

He looked back up at Iwaizumi, who was still fully clothed, his pants pushed down to his knees. Oikawa suddenly felt shy, being the only one completely naked. Before he could become too self-conscious though, Iwaizumi yanked up his pants and fell down beside him on the bed.

“How long do you have have left?” He closed his eyes as he asked the question, and Oikawa glanced at his watch.

“Thirty-five minutes.”

“Go to sleep, I’ll wake you up.” Iwaizumi opened his eyes and reached out, pulling Oikawa to him, pressing their chests together. Oikawa snuggled closer, and fit his head under Iwaizumi’s chin, putting one of his legs over his hips and throwing an arm around his waist.

“Okay, Iwa-chan.” He smiled at the light kiss that was pressed against the top of his head.

 

 

 

Daichi had left by the time Suga dressed Shouyou and woke Hitoka up, so she could take a bath as well. He found a note on the counter, addressed to him.

 

_It was good to see you. I’m glad the kids are alright. I’m sorry about what happened. Please give me a call._

_Daichi._

 

He threw the note away and grabbed the diaper bag at the front door. He took Hitoka and Shouyou to the park and they went to a sushi bar for lunch. Shouyou got rice all over his hair and Hitoka cried when she saw the dead octopus in the chef’s cooking station.

By the time they were back on the train, heading to Iwaizumi’s, the day was ending and he was planning what to do for dinner. Hitoka was leaning against his side, playing with a princess Leia action figure that Oikawa had given her the day before. Shouyou was standing on Suga’s legs, bouncing slightly and babbling nonsense that Suga pretended to understand.

Their stop arrived and Hitoka said she was too tired to walk. Suga adjusted the diaper bag fully onto his back and picked up both kids, holding them to his chest. They were incredibly heavy for having such tiny bodies, and Suga felt his arms tremble as he quickly walked down the street.

Someone stepped in front of him when he was only five minutes away from the apartments.

“Suga…? Do you need help?” The voice was hesitant and he recognized it immediately.

Glancing up into Daichi’s face, he shook his head.

“Nope. I’m good Sawamura.”

His arms started to visibly shake and he cursed his lack of upper body strength. Daichi took a step forward.

“I know you’re mad, but I’m heading in the same direction. Please let me help you… I won’t even talk if you don’t want me to.”

He lifted his nose in the air, but after a second, nodded and twisted his body, signaling for him to take Hitoka. Daichi reached forward, and when he noticed she had fallen asleep, he turned her so she was cradled against his chest. He knew the two were small from the lack of food they were given, when they were with their birth parents, but looking at Hitoka sleeping against Daichi, with the side of her head against his shoulder, she looked so tiny that his heart clenched.

He moved Shouyou to the middle of his chest, with both arms wrapped around him, and started walking. Daichi met his pace and, true to his word, didn’t try to talk to him.

Oikawa had attempted to bring up the incident when they were getting ready for bed last night, but he shut him down. He was mad at Daichi, but he was also frustrated with himself. He let himself be distracted by a good looking face and didn’t even question when Daichi suddenly wanted to stop and talk in front of the restaurant. When he held Suga’s hand and flirted with him. He didn’t try to hurry them up so they could bring the food back to everyone else. He was most mad that he had leaned up to kiss Daichi. He had seemed surprised at the time, and now Suga knew why. He was only flirting with him to make sure he didn’t go back to the apartment. And Suga was stupid enough to think that he genuinely thought he was attractive and was trying to make a move. Not to mention the fact that he didn’t tell Suga that Shouyou and Hitoka were in danger. He was so embarrassed and angry that he couldn’t even look Daichi in the eyes.

They walked up to the apartment and Daichi walked ahead, pulling out a key.

“You have a key to Iwaizumi’s apartment? You guys must be close.” It was the first thing Suga had said in five minutes and Daichi froze.

“Well… I’mactually his roommate. You’re sleeping in my room.”

“What?!” His mouth dropped open and guilt coursed through him. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to force you out of your own home-“

“Suga, it’s okay.” He shifted his arms, so he could hold Hitoka with one arm and reach other with the other to squeeze his shoulder. “I texted Iwaizumi and told him to have you sleep in my room. My mom lives close by, so I’ve been staying with her. She’s been lonely, so it all works out.”

Suga nodded and looked away. Daichi’s hand slipped off his shoulder and he turned, opening the door. He called out but no one answered.

“I guess we’re the first ones back.” He paused and glanced at Suga out of the corner of his eye. “I’m just here for some stuff, so I won’t stay long.”

Suga didn’t answer, just walked to the bedroom to put Shouyou down to sleep. He arranged pillows along the edge of the bed and Daichi followed, putting Hitoka down, next to her brother. Suga walked to the door, and waited for Daichi to leave the bedroom before closing it, but leaving a crack big enough for him to hear if they woke up.

Daichi walked towards Iwaizumi’s room and Suga headed for the kitchen. He made Miso just the other day, but it was easy and Hitoka liked it, so he got out a pot and started cutting the tofu and seaweed.

He heard a door open and then someone yelled. Multiple someone’s.

He turned and saw Daichi, taking long strides to reach the kitchen. His face was bright red and he looked at Suga, but as soon as their eyes met, he immediately tore his eyes away. The flush traveled down his neck. Before he could ask what happened, the door to Iwaizumi’s room opened, and the man himself walked out… completely naked, holding a pillow over his dick.

He saw Suga staring at him and cleared his throat, dragging his eyes back to Daichi, who stood with his back to both of them.

“Sorry, man. I uh, didn’t know you guys were here. We, uh, we were kind of busy. And, um, I’m sorry for what you saw.” The more he talked, the more flustered he seemed to get, and then the door opened wider and a completely naked Oikawa stood there, slinging his arms around Iwaizumi’s shoulders. He didn’t even try to cover himself. He saw Suga and smiled wide.

“Kou-chan! I finally got laid! After seventeen awful months of jacking off by myself, I now have Iwa-chan to do it for me! It’s okay to be jealous, babe, I know its been even longer for you and you’ll probably grow cobwebs in your ass since you have to focus all your time on the kids now. Don’t worry though, I’ll have enough sex for the both of us-“ He grunted and doubled over as Iwaizumi elbowed him in the stomach.

“Will you shut up, Shittykawa. You’re not telling anyone, anything about our sex life… and go cover yourself!”

Oikawa laughed, “Kou-chan’s seen me naked several times, and Daichi is hunched over in a corner, not even looking. Plus he just walked in and saw my legs spread-”

Iwiazumi turned and shoved his hands over Oikawa’s face, dropping the pillow that he was using to cover himself. Suga gasped as he looked down, and tilted his head. “Nice ass Iwaizumi, do you do squats?”

He cursed and reached down for the pillow, covering himself again and turning so his backside wasn’t exposed to them. Oikawa nodded and answered for him, “Yeah! His ass is so tight, you should really come squeeze it.”

Suga smiled at the flushed look Iwaizumi was giving both of them. “Both of you are ridiculous, I can’t -wait. Did you just say Suga has seen you naked?”

Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa and, out of the corner of his eye, Suga saw Daichi turn back to look at him.

Oikawa shrugged, “Our freshman year, Kou-chan wanted to get his esthetician’s license. He dropped out, but I still got free waxes from him until he ran out of supplies.”

“Waxes..?” Iwaizumi’s eyes dropped down Oikawa’s body.

Oikawa raised in eyebrow, “What, you thought my ass was naturally that bare? You should be thanking me that I take such good care of myself.”

Daichi choked and turned back around, facing the wall. Iwaizumi sputtered and started pushing Oikawa back into his room. “That is enough out of you. You and Suga are-“ The rest of his words were lost as the door shut behind them.

Suga turned to where Daichi stood, hands on his hips.

“So, Daichi… You saw Oikawa’s dick, huh? I hear there’s a therapy group for that kind of trauma.”

Daichi shuddered, but before he could respond, he heard a small voice call out his name. He jolted forward, but then looked back at the food on the cutting board. Daichi had turned his head to look at him and saw the food on the counter.

“I’ll finish this, you can go get them.” Daichi walked to the stove, and Suga left, heading towards the bedroom where he could hear Shouyou crying.

“Hey, Suga? If you want I can help you get them ready for dinner? Once I have everything on the stove?”

He didn’t answer. He just kept walking, ignoring the way his heart sped up at the sound of that deep, beautiful voice saying his name.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The final chapter. Thank you to everyone who read this story and enjoyed it, and thanks to those who left Kudos and comments.

 

The next three weeks seemed to pass by in a blur. Daichi moved out permanently to be with his mother, and even through he told Suga not to feel bad, it didn’t stop the twisting in his stomach every time his name was mentioned. Their landlord let them break their lease, due to the events that took place, and they were now living at Iwaizumi’s. It was supposed to be temporary, but after Daichi moved out, Iwaizumi said they could stay as long as they wanted.

Suga found a cute daycare near his work, and enrolled Hitoka and Shouyou. It was his first day back at the office, and all of his bruises had, thankfully, healed.

Someone cleared their throat and he swiveled in his chair. Yamaguchi stood, holding papers in his hand.

“Hey Suga, do you have a minute?”

Yamaguchi motioned for him to follow, and he led him to their conference room. After shutting the door, he sat at the table and Suga took the chair across from him.

“So, as you know, once you decided to foster Shouyou and Hitoka, I became their new case worker.”

Sugga nodded and watched as Yamaguchi spread the papers out before him.

“I received these back a couple days ago, they’re the adoption papers. Everything is approved, we just need to finalize them.”

It was silent as they stared at each other. Then Yamaguchi’s face broke out into a huge smile and Suga felt tears trying to escape his eyes. He jumped up and ran around the table, throwing his arms around Yamaguchi, who had stood to meet him.

“Tadashi, you beautiful son of a bitch. I love you!”

Yamaguchi laughed and stepped back, nodding at the papers. Suga leaned down, signing his name on each document and Yamaguchi took them, leading him out of the room. “I’ll give these to our lawyers and they’ll call you when it’s government approved.”

Suga nodded and practically ran back to his desk, calling Oikawa.

He didn’t answer so Suga left him a message. “It was approved! I signed the papers and they’re being submitted! I’m officially a dad!”

He hung up and laughed, not knowing how to fully express the giddiness he was feeing. He stared at his phone, and thought about calling someone else, but hesitated.

He hadn’t talked to him in three weeks; not since he got the last of his stuff. Suga listened to the voicemails, but never called him back.

Eventually the voicemails stopped.

He stared at the phone, but was so overjoyed, that he couldn’t muster up the anger and embarrassment he normally felt towards him.

He dialed the number he never deleted and put the phone up to his ear.

It went to voicemail.

Suga tried not to be disappointed. It was what he should have expected. He yelled at him, ignored him, and never returned his calls or responded to his apologies. This is what he was trying to accomplish.

Suga put the phone down, determined to erase him from his mind.

Five seconds later, the phone rang and Suga snatched it, answering before the first ring ended.

“Daichi?” He sounded slightly out of breath, and it was silent for about three seconds.

“Sugawara-san? Is everything okay?”

His chest felt tight. “Please, call me Suga. Everyone does.”

“Suga…”

He closed his eyes at the sound of his name in Daichi’s deep voice. “I got back the adoption papers. I was approved.”

“Congratulations.” He could sense the smile in Daichi’s voice and felt tears form again.

He leaned his forehead against his desk, so no one could tell he was crying if they walked by. “Thank you.”

“How are the kids?”

“Great, they started a new daycare, and I met some other parents.”

“That’s nice, Suga. I’m happy for you.” He sounded like he meant it, and Suga tried to sniff his nose quietly. Daichi still heard it.

“Suga? Are you crying? What’s wrong, did something happened?” He sounded concerned and Suga felt like an awful person.

He never kept grudges; he didn’t believe in letting hatred fester in ones heart, so why did he ignore Daichi for so long? When he apologized several times a day for weeks?

“Nothing happened, I just…” He didn’t know what to say, so he let his voice trail off.

No one spoke for about a minute, but then Daichi’s voice came through the line.

“Listen, I know you don’t want to see me… but if you wanted to celebrate, you can bring the kids to my house. My mom loves children and I have a huge backyard where they can run around…”

Suga’s heart was pounding so hard, he thought it was going to break out of his chest.

“Yeah, that would be nice.”

 

 

 

At five, Suga left the building and started to walk down the street to the daycare, but stopped when he heard someone calling his name. He turned and saw Daichi, jogging down the sidewalk.

He waited for him to get closer before speaking. “What are you doing here?”

Daichi looked sheepish. “Ah, well, um I thought maybe Shouyou and Hitoka would be tired, and if they were, it would be hard for you to carry both of them. And the trains will be really busy and… I just wanted to come help you.”

He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked off to the side as he waited for Suga to respond. He stared at him, and Daichi shifted, clearly uncomfortable with the silence that was stretched out between them.

“Suga? Is that okay? Should I not have…?” Suga walked forward and placed his hand on Daichi’s chest, shutting him up. He stretched up and kissed the corner of Daichi’s mouth.

“Thank you. The daycare is this way.” He turned and started walking down he street. After a second, he heard Daichi’s footsteps as he followed.

It was only seven minutes from his work to the daycare and it was down the street from the train station, which was nice.

They walked in and he signed them out while Daichi stood in the doorway, hands still stuffed in his pockets.

He heard Hitoka’s squeal and turned, catching her against his chest as she flung herself at him.

“Well hello there, pretty lady. Where’s your brother?”

She shrugged and tightened her arms around him. He laughed and looked up to see one of the workers carrying a crying Shouyou.

“What happened?” He stood and reached out to take Shouyou from the lady. She looked frazzled and eagerly gave him up.

“He just started crying about twenty minutes ago and hasn’t stopped.” She backed away and Hitoka went to the hooks on the wall to grab their diaper bag. She handed it to Suga, and he reached inside to get out a teething toy. He straightened and gave it to Shouyou, but as soon as he grabbed it, he threw it on the ground.

Luckily Daichi’s reflexes were fast and he caught it in the air. Suga looked at him and Shouyou cried harder.

Daichi took a step forward. “May I…?” Daichi held out his arms and Suga raised his eyebrows in shock. The last time he gave him to Daichi, he looked like he was going to shit himself.

But he just stood there, waiting, so Suga relinquished Shouyou to him, and Daichi brought him to his chest, swaying slightly and rubbed his back in a circular motion. He started humming a song, and Shouyou gradually quieted.

Suga stared at them. “How did you do that? How did you _know_ to do that?”

Daichi looked embarrassed, but maintained eye contact. “I asked my mom how to hold a baby. She told me that I used to stop crying every time she hummed this song.”

“When did you ask her that?” He stepped closer and saw Daichi flush slightly.

“Um, about a week ago…”

“A week ago? When we weren’t talking? Why?” His pulse increased, and he stared at Daichi’s brown eyes that were so beautiful it hurt.

He shrugged. “I’m optimistic, and hoped one day in the future, I could convince you to go on a date with me.”

“You want to date me?”

He blinked. “Of course. I thought that was obvious by the way I constantly flirted with you...”

Suga’s mouth flopped open as he tried to formulate a reply. “But, that day, I thought… I thought you were only doing that so I wouldn’t go back to the apartment?”

Daichi looked away. “About that… I’m sorry. I know it was wrong to not tell you, but I knew Iwaizumi was at the house and there were cops outside the building. I knew the kids would be safe, and I just didn’t want to risk you being seen. I went about that wrong, and I’m sorry. But I flirted with you that day, because I wanted to. Because I like you. And I love these kids. And I would like us all to go out to dinner sometime… if you want to.”

Daichi looked at him from underneath his lashes and Suga smiled softly.

He reached down to grab Hitoka’s hand, and swung the diaper bag onto his back. Daichi jumped when he slapped his butt as he walked by.

“Let’s go to your house. We can discuss our future date there.”

 

 

 

The house was huge. Four bedrooms, three bath, and a spacious backyard. Daichi’s mom lived alone, since his dad passed away three years ago, so he had already been planning on moving in with her; the process had just been sped up when Suga needed a place to stay. They walked in and Daichi’s mother rushed out of the kitchen.

“Are the children here?! I want to see them - oh, look how beautiful they are.” She stepped up to Daichi and brushed her fingers through Shouyou’s hair. She was a short woman, with gray mixed into her brown hair. Her face was kind, and Suga felt calm just being around her.

She cooed at Shouyou and then leaned down to look at Hitoka, who was pressing her face against the side of Suga’s leg.

When she straightened she looked over at him. He bowed slightly. “Hi Sawamura-san. I’m Suga - oof.” She crushed him in a hug, and he had to brace himself so he wouldn’t fall over. He returned the embrace and then she was pulling back to kiss his cheeks.

“Daichi said you were beautiful, but my imagination didn’t do you justice! You have the prettiest face, You guys will make a very nice couple. Daichi’s told me all about you and the kids-“

“ _Mom.”_

She paused and looked over at Daichi who was avoiding eye contact with Suga. “Can we please go into the kitchen? I’m sure they’re all hungry.”

She blinked. “Of course! Oh, how rude of me! Are you guys hungry? I’m almost done with the food, do you want to help me?”

Hitoka finally peeled herself away from Suga and nodded her head. Sawamura-san reached out her hand and, with a glance at Suga, Hitoka took it and followed her into the kitchen.

He turned to Daichi, who was still avoiding his eyes. He was looking at the floor, lightly patting Shouyou’s back, who was now sleeping.

“You told your mom about me?” He smirked and Daichi’s face flushed.

He stepped forward and put his hand on Daichi’s cheek, tilting his face so he could look at his eyes. “Daichi… I’m sorry.”

Daichi’s eyes got wide and his breath caught in his throat. “ _You’re_ sorry? Why? You did nothing wrong!”

Suga shook his head. “I did, and I _will_ apologize for it. I shouldn’t have ignored you and treated you the way I did. Yes, I was angry that you kept me from the kids, but after you apologized, I should have talked it through with you. I shouldn’t have just shut you out. I really like you, and I think that’s why I got so angry, but that shouldn’t be an excuse. Forgive me?”

Suga looked up at him and Daichi licked his lips, bring his face down to kiss him softly. Suga knew he probably meant for it to be a chaste kiss, but he reached out to grab the back of Daichi’s head and parted his lips, waiting for Daichi to do the same so he could slip his tongue into his mouth. They kept room between them, so they wouldn’t wake Shouyou, but he still shifted at their movement and they pulled away from each other.

“Suga! Dinner!” Hitoka’s voice got his attention and she ran up, grabbing his hand to drag him to the kitchen.

 

 

 

Dinner was nice, and towards the end, Suga finally received a text from Oikawa.

 

_Tooru: Yes! That’s right baby! We are going to celebrate so hard with some apple juice (because according to Iwa-chan The Grump, drinking around kids is bad)! Want me to make dinner?_

 

He smiled and let Oikawa know that he was at Daichi’s house, which then brought on a slew of questions that he didn’t want to answer so he turned off his phone and put it away.

When they were done, Suga helped with the dishes while Daichi took the kids out to play in the grass.

In that moment, everything felt perfect.

 

 

 

Daichi convinced him to stay the night, since it was late and he didn’t want them going on the train at night. He helped Suga give Shouyou and Hitoka a bath, and his mom asked to read them a story. They left quietly and went to the room that was connected by the bathroom.

“So, you can sleep here. I put some of my clothes on the bed. I like baggy material when I sleep, so they’ll be big, but they’re comfortable… goodnight, Suga.”

He watched Daichi leave and go into the room that was a little ways away. He sat on the bed and contemplated the idea that was running through his mind.

He stayed like that until he heard Daichi’s mom leave the kids and go into her room that was on the other end of the long hallway. The rooms occupied by Daichi and his mom had their own bathroom and were on opposite ends of the hall. There were two bedrooms in between that were connected by a bathroom. It was very nice, and Suga was glad that Daichi didn’t resent him for taking over his apartment.

He stood and stared at the clothes folded on the bed. It was quiet in the house and he started pacing, trying to get up the courage to do what he wanted.

After a minute, he grabbed his phone and turned it back on to text the one person he knew would give him the resolve to initiate his plan.

 

_Need Help! I want to do something, but I’m nervous. Do you think it’s too soon to have sex with someone after only knowing them a month? And technically only talking for a week?_

 

_Tooru: Nah, get some ass._

_Tooru: Don’t be a pussy._

_Tooru: Do it._

_Tooru: Gotta go, Iwa’s mad I’m on my phone while he’s eating me out._

 

Suga crinkled his nose. He sighed and dropped the phone onto the bed. He let out a breath and looked out the ceiling, closing his eyes.

After five minutes of deep breathing, he stripped down and grabbed the shirt Daichi left him. It ended mid thigh, and Suga grabbed the ends, twisting it in his hands.

He straightened and quickly left his room; his heart was beating hard as he walked the short distance to the room he saw Daichi enter. He opened it quietly and peered inside.

It was dark and he heard soft snoring coming from the bed. He hesitated in the doorway and thought about leaving, since Daichi was already asleep, but then he imagined Oikawa talking to him, telling him to stop being a baby and get laid before he ass closes up for good.

He cracked a smile and shut the door, walking over to the bed. His hands started shaking with anticipation as he crawled in behind Daichi and laid with his chest against his back.

Daichi tensed and Suga ran his fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp.

“It’s me, Daichi.”

He turned over, so he was facing Suga, and threw an arm over his waist.

“What’s up? Can’t sleep?” He looked wide awake now.

Suga shook his head. “Well, I was feeling kind of lonely…” he grabbed the hand that was on his hip and dragged it to his exposed leg, and then pushed it up to his ass, which was also bare. Daichi stopped breathing as realized Suga wasn’t wearing anything under the shirt, and for a second he lost the courage he had worked up.

Oikawa has always been the forward one; Suga never made the first move when having sex. His tastes were different than most, and he had always been too nervous to initiate anything in case he went too far and the other person got freaked out. But, he knew that Daichi would try and be a gentlemen and take it slow so he wouldn’t make Suga uncomfortable. He could already envision himself, five years down the line and still not having sex.

The hand gripping his ass squeezed and Suga bit his lip to muffle his moan.

“Suga, are you sure? I don’t mind waiting-“

“I don’t want to wait, please don’t make me wait.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Daichi’s, bringing a hand up to tug at the waistband of his sweats.

Daichi cursed and jumped out of bed. Suga froze and panicked, thinking he did something wrong. But then Daichi was digging through his dresser, tossing lube on the bed. He dug for a few more seconds, before stopping.

“Fuck. Suga, I don’t have any condoms.”

“That’s okay.”

Daichi whipped his head around to stare at him, but only for a second before was removing his shirt, and kicking his pants off. He stood at the foot of the bed and gazed at Suga, who was laying on his back. The shirt had risen slightly, but still covered him. Daichi had his blinds open, so the moonlight gave them enough glow to see each other.

Suga reached down to grab the hem of the shirt and lifted his body so he could pull it over his head and toss it on the floor.

“Shit, Suga. You’re so beautiful.” Daichi crawled onto the bed and Suga opened his legs so he could fit in between. Daichi sat back on his knees and grabbed the inside of Suga’s thighs, opening him wider. He pushed Suga’s legs all the way up, so his knees were on either side of his chest.

“Hold your legs for me, Koushi.”

He grabbed his own thighs and Daichi moved his hands to spread his ass. For a second he just felt the cold air, and then he was throwing his head back as he felt a tongue push inside his body. One of Daichi’s hands lifted to cup his balls, squeezing gently before moving to his cock.

He moaned as Daichi stroked him and pushed his tongue further inside. His moans got louder and he pressed the back of his hand to his mouth to quiet them. Daichi’s tongue left him, and almost immediately, a lube-slicked finger pushed in.

“Keep holding your legs like that, Koushi.” Daichi’s voice was rough and Suga felt his tongue lick his balls as a second finger entered him. He whimpered and put his hand back on his leg, pulling his knees closer to his chest.

He felt the sweat on his forehead and by the time Daichi added third finger, he was shaking.

“Daichi. Please. I want you…” He made a sound as the fingers left his ass and he felt his hole twitch at the sudden emptiness.

“You can let go of your legs now.”

He let his arms flop to the sides, and Daichi grabbed his legs, pushing them wide.

“God, you’re so flexible.” He sounded in awe as he pushed his legs until they were almost flat against the side of the bed.

“I was on the dance team in high school, and I did yoga in college.” He smiled at the revered look on Daichi’s face.

Daichi reached down between them, and guided himself inside Suga. He pushed himself steadily, until he was all the way in, and then leaned down, to press his chest against Suga’s.

“Koushi…” He pressed his lips to Suga’s as he gave a shallow thrust. Suga tilted his head back and ran his fingernails down Daichi’s back. He grunted at the slight pain.

“Daichi, I want you to fuck me - hard. So hard, it hurts.” Suga’s hands traveled down his back and to Daichi’s ass, squeezing and pushing him forward. He raised his own hips and moaned at the fullness. Daichi trailed kisses down his neck and lifted off him slightly so he could pull out further. This time when he thrust back in, it was rougher and Suga moved his hands back up to his shoulders, wrapping his legs around Daichi’s waist and squeezing his thighs against his hips.

“Ah, harder. Harder, Daichi. ”

The sound of their bodies slapping together turned Suga on, and he leaned forward to bite Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi tightened his grip and grunted in his ear.

“Fuck, _yes._ Harder. _”_ Suga could feel that he was close, but he needed more. “Daichi, I need… I… ” Daichi pulled out and before Suga could complain, he flipped him so he was on his stomach. He raised his hips and rose onto his elbows.

Daichi ran one hand down his spine and the other held his hip tight. He pushed in and Suga reached forward to grab the headboard.

“Daichi, spank me. Do it. Please-” Daichi slapped his ass, softly, and the smack echoed throughout the room, followed by Suga’s wrecked moan.

“Oh, God. Again. It’s okay to make it hurt a bit…” When Daichi hesitated, Suga turned his head to look at his face.

“Please, it feels so good. Daichi, you feel so good, just do it a bit harder…” He bit his lip and Daichi’s eyes darkened.

He brought his hand down on Suga’s other ass cheek, and Suga jolted forward, clenching the headboard.

“Yes! More, Oh God…” He couldn’t stop the moans from spilling out, and he pushed back against Daichi’s thrusts.

“Koushi, fuck. You feel so good.”

Daichi wrapped his arms around Suga and lifted him so he was standing on his knees, with his back against Daichi’s chest. Daichi kept thrusting, and reached around to stroke him.

Suga let his head fall back onto Daichi’s shoulder and lifted his hips before bringing them back down to meet his thrusts. He reached back and grabbed a handful of Daichi’s hair, pulling it as he came.

Daichi pulled out, and Suga fell forward, catching himself on his hands, so he was on all fours. He let himself fall sideways so he wouldn’t spread the mess that was on his stomach, and laid on his back staring up at Daichi.

Daichi was stroking himself, breathing hard, and Suga ran a hand down his chest.

“You wanna come on me, Daichi?” He licked his lips and Daichi threw his head back, moaning his name as he came on Suga’s stomach.

Daichi laid beside him on the bed and tried to catch his breath. “Holy shit, Koushi… You know, you’re kind of kinky…”

Suga laughed so hard his shoulders shook. “Trust me Daichi, that was nothing. Although, I did appreciate that ass smack. I almost came right then.”

Daichi smiled. “Damn, that was hot. Definitely wasn’t expecting that from someone who looks so… innocent.”

Suga rolled his eyes. “Shut up. I get too embarrassed usually to say what I want… I hope that didn’t freak you out.” He ran his hand down Daichi’s arm, stopping at his hand to link their fingers. “If you’re okay with it, maybe I could show you more of what I like. Although I can get a bit more… intense.” He bit his lip as he looked up at Daichi.

“More?! um, yeah. I mean, yes. Yes. I want to… that was kind of a turn on.” Daichi laughed a little as his cheeks flushed, “Let me know if you ever need it rough… or you can just bite me again. That got the message across, loud and clear.”

Suga reached up to kiss his cheek and then got out of the bed, moving towards the bathroom. Daichi followed and they took turns rinsing each other off before making their way back to the bed.

Suga laid across Daichi’s chest and listened to his heartbeat. Daichi’s fingers were in his hair and he closed his eyes.

“We should take the kids to get breakfast tomorrow.” Daichi’s deep voice roused Suga and he gave a tired nod.

“That would be fun. We should bring your mom.”

Daichi hummed his acknowledgment and Suga fell asleep to the rhythm of his breathing.

 

___________

 

_3 years later_

 

“Kou-chan!” Oikawa yelled out as he pushed open the door. Him and Iwaizumi made their way inside and were tackled by Hitoka and Shouyou.

“Oh my gosh! Look how big you are!” Oikawa spun Hitoka in the air and Iwaizumi picked up Shouyou. They carried them to the kitchen where Suga and Daichi’s mom were making dinner.

Six months into dating, Daichi asked Suga if he and the kids wanted to move in to his house. He knew Oikawa and Iwaizumi wanted the apartment to themselves so they could do gross stuff on the counters, and since him and the kids basically lived with Daichi and his mom anyways, he agreed. When Daichi told her that they were moving in, she cried and said they should throw a party. She drank a lot of saki and begged Suga to marry her son and take in more kids. Suga had laughed and they moved in the next day.

Daichi’s mom had convinced Hitoka and Shouyou to start calling her ‘obaasan’ which worried Suga at first, but Daichi told him that if anything happened, he still wanted to be apart of their lives and he wouldn’t cut them off from his mom.

The first time Hitoka called him ‘dad’ he cried.

He told her to call Oikawa ‘ojiisan’, and the constipated look on his face when she did made Suga fall to the floor laughing. Oikawa told her that he was her uncle, _not_ her grandpa. but she still called him ‘ojiisan’ for the entire week.

The past few years have been pure bliss, and Suga was relieved that Oikawa was finally happy too. At the end of his first year, he declared his specialty to be pediatrics. Now, about to start his fourth year at the hospital, he was making enough money to pay off his student loans and start a savings account.

Oikawa’s smile has seemed more genuine over the past few years, and Suga knew it had to do with the fact that he and Iwaizumi got married two years ago and were planning on starting their own family soon.

Oikawa caught his eye as he entered the kitchen. “Kou-chan, we submitted the documents today!”

Iwaizumi took Suga’s place so he could talk to Oikawa. He took Shouyou from him and walked to where Oikawa was putting down Hitoka. She ran outside to get Daichi and Suga looked at the smile on Oikawa’s face.

“Documents?” His eyebrows scrunched and Oikawa whined.

“You never listen to me, Kou-chan! I told you, we were trying to adopt that cute little boy with the blue eyes. He keeps getting passed around foster care because he has a bad attitude, never smiles, and has this weird stern look on his little face, which I admit can be kind of scary, but I also think he looks just like Iwa-chan!”

“Shut up, Trashykawa.” Iwaizumi didn’t turn around, just kept peeling the potatoes, but Oikawa stuck his tongue out at him anyway.

“Will you guys be able to handle that?”

Oikawa hesitated. “I think so… he really isn’t that bad. I finally got him to talk to me after bringing him a volleyball. And he’s Shouyou’s age, so they can play at the daycare together!”

Suga laughed. “Of course you gave him a volleyball.”

Oikawa sniffed and turned his nose up. “I’m going to train him to be the best setter the national team has ever seen.”

Suga laughed harder. “Sure, Tooru.”

Oikawa tilted his nose higher and huffed, “Mark my words, Kou-chan, Tobio will be a volleyball genius.”

 

 

 

After dinner, Oikawa and Daichi started being weird.

Daichi was fidgeting nonstop and Oikawa kept leaning down to whisper in Iwaizumi’s ear.

After about seven minutes, Daichi finally turned to him. “Suga, can we take a walk? I want to show you the gazebo.”

Suga raised an eyebrow. “Right now? We have people over-“

Oikawa stood. “That’s okay! Shoo shoo! Me and Iwa-chan are gonna play with the kids.”

A chorus of “Iwa’s” came out of Hitoka and Shouyou’s mouth and they ran into the living room. Daichi grabbed Suga’s hand and lifted him out of the chair, leading him to the backyard.

He linked their fingers and rested his head on Daichi’s shoulder. They walked along the path Daichi made and saw the home project he’d been working on for the past two months.

The gazebo was white and had benches curving along the inside. Vines and flowers were intertwined between the spaces of the painted wood and faerie lights were strung up along the inside.

“Wow, Daichi. This is beautiful.” Suga walked forward and found more flowers, sitting on the benches.

He turned and froze.

Daichi was in front of him, kneeling on one knee. He held out a box in his hand and a question in his eyes.

Suga smiled and got on his knees so they were the same height. He grabbed Daichi’s face, bringing him close to kiss him softly on the lips.

“Should I take your last name? Or do you want mine?”

Daichi laughed and put the silver ring on his finger.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda sad this story is over; it was a lot of fun to write.  
> I know there are some of you who are also reading my other Iwa and Oik story, and I wanted to let you know that I'll be posting the final chapter probably after work today or tomorrow morning (:  
> xoxo


End file.
